


First Day

by Shonnyterra



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: First Day, Gen, Post-frozen, Sibling Bonding, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shonnyterra/pseuds/Shonnyterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna are starting to adjust to the first normal day in Arendalle. Both are trying and both are making their first attempts to bond. Post-Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

Elsa’s first steps back into the castle made her shudder. She knew this was right. Leaving all the windows open. The light wasn’t something she was used to. She was precisely used to being locked up in a small room. That small room being filled with ice and cold (which never bothered her anyways)

She glanced towards her sister, whose smile was brighter than the Arendalle sun. Anna’s hair was a delightful caramel colour, and her eyes emerald green. Elsa had never paid close attention to detail with Anna, as she’d locked herself up for all of Anna’s development.

Anna’s hands wandered as much as her mind did. Touching each of the walls in marvel, as if they had never been there before. The ache that developed in Elsa’s chest was of guilt, she knew that. Yet there was also delight and joy from it. She had forgotten the details on the wallpaper which covered the primed wall, since she hadn’t given them much heed since she was a little girl.

“Elsa, Elsa! Come here!” Anna’s excited chirp echoed through Elsa’s thoughts.

The Queen stepped towards Anna and watched as Anna’s steps quickened in anticipation. The squeals which erupted left Elsa both confused and scared. But through these emotions, she was able to attach her smile naturally.

Elsa’s eyes adjusted to the bright lightening in order to focus on what Anna meant to show her. It wasn’t what Elsa had expected at all. Anna’s face expressed excitement, yet the scene would be considered quite normal to most who looked upon it. Today, it left Elsa in shock and fear.

The window was opened widely, shining in the view of Arendalle. The vast coasts and harbours. Boats of all shapes and sizes were anchored on the decks with goods of all variety spread amongst the people. The villagers were mingling with the new, some lending one another hands and exchanging hugs. The stone covered roads were crowded with men, women, elders, children and foreigners who wanted to be dazzled by the sights.

Anna was watching her, since she could feel her sister’s eyes on her. It was just another pressure. _Just another pressure._ She would have to continue to remind herself that as she reigned as Queen.

Her eyes dodged the sight and latched themselves to Anna’s. Anna gave her comfort and gave her hope. Anna was her reminder. She was the one who saved Elsa from the depths of herself. Anna taught her how to love again.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Elsa’s voice was a calm wind.

“Yeah! I mean, that’s why I wanted to show you. ‘Cause, you know, are the Queen and all…and I thought maybe you’d like it” Anna’s smile changed the tones in her speech.

“Thank you Anna” Elsa’s chin was high yet her eyes were reaching down, like a hand reaching for sunlight.

Anna’s cheeks were a soft pink, darker than her usual flush. It was her slightly shocked face that snapped a laugh from Elsa’s throat. Elsa’s hair bounced through the laughter as Anna blinked.

“No no! Don’t thank me. Really. You brought the Kingdom back, and you left the gates open. Really, I didn’t do anything” Anna slid her hand against her braids.

Elsa’s embrace came out fierce and tight, cradling Anna in tightly. The gasp from Anna wasn’t of shock but of surprise. It was with wide eyes and an open mouth that responded to the contact. Elsa’s face rested on Anna’s shoulder while her arms held the younger close.

“Thank you for bringing me home. Thank you for helping me…you saved me Anna, as much as I saved you” Elsa took a step back, her smile ever present.

Anna’s lips were slightly gapping, yet all the more blank. Elsa could tell Anna didn’t know how to respond and decided to take the action herself and turned right around. She stepped three steps before he listened behind her, hearing Anna snap back to reality. Elsa’s smile was wider now, following the stairs which led to their bedrooms.

The entire walk, Anna was talking about Arendalle, then Kristoff, then Sven. The conversation was one way, as Elsa had trouble even coming up with a new topic. It left Elsa with an awkward gap. That gap being in the center of her stomach which she referred to as guilt. She couldn’t communicate like Anna could, and wasn’t as social as she was, even if Anna didn’t have much of a filter in her words.

When they made it to the top, Elsa began to part to her room. Anna stood there, not walking anywhere. Elsa kept a steady pace, her head held high as she always tried to keep it. Her braid swung from side to side as she moved.

“Elsa?” Anna’s voice echoed down the hall.

When Elsa turned, the guilt built up like a hurricane. Anna was at the top of stairs, hands pressed to her stomach respectfully and her eyes full of sadness. Elsa slowed her turning as she watched Anna face in Elsa’s direction now. They made eye contact and not a word was said. They just watched each other. Anna with sadness and Elsa with guilt.

“Anna?” Elsa broke the silence.

“I…If you need to do something-“

“No. I was just heading to my room. I didn’t have any plans. Did you need something?” Elsa tried to be happy, but the guilt kept climbing higher.

“No no, I don’t. I don’t NEED anything, and wanting is being selfish. It’s only been a few days I can’t really expect too much. I understand” Anna’s voice kicked off. Sounded like a marathon of words to Elsa.

“Anna!” Elsa’s tone wasn’t as sharp as it was just loud.

Anna’s eyes widened though, as if it was a whip. The whip that continuously brought Anna back to center stage. The one that forced her to perform. That analogy left Elsa cringing within herself, glancing to the floor with disappointment. And not at Anna, just in herself.

“I..” Anna’s voice was small.

Elsa’s gaze lifted, some hope. The truth within the silence, the hope within the wind. Elsa begged, begging internally for Anna to say something. She wanted Anna to speak as she had on her coronation day, the way she spoke when they were in her castle. Elsa pleaded within her mind to have Anna say something.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Anna’s smile camoflauged it.

Elsa’s smile was radiant, as Anna’s had been earlier. She couldn’t stop herself. She ran. She ran straight for Anna and wrapped the younger in her arms. Anna gasped once again, but elsa laughed in response. When Elsa began, anna chimmed in quickly. both laughing together like they were kids. they held each other until elsa met her sister’s eyes.

“Let’s go” 


End file.
